Harry Potter and the Arrival of the Demigods
by xxpotter777head
Summary: AU In witch the Wizarding world and the gods and goddesses of ancient Greek/Rome meet and try to cooperate. The 7 prophesized demigods go on a quest to aide the golden trio in taking down the corrupt old hag Dolores Umbridge and You-Know-Who simultaneously.
1. There was an Attempt

The pond's surface was riddled with small waves that crashed up against the stalks of old, long dead plants on the banks. There was a group of people in black robes and golden masks on their faces underneath the long branches of an old oak tree. The park was empty, and the sun was starting to set. A young boy knelt at the feet of the man in the center of the semi-circle, the obvious leader. The two argued,

"My Lord, please listen to me! He plans to try to ki-"

"I do not care what a mere boy has to say to me, much less deliver an empty threat." Voldemort directed to the child speaking. He drew his wand and silenced the little degenerate. The child in black hooded robes stood up and walked from the pale, nose-less man.

The leader didn't think anything of the boy who left and turned to the rest of his followers. He didn't realize that he was a Half-blood. He didn't think that he actually knew that he was going to die this year. He didn't know that he was the ambassador of several other half-bloods arriving tomorrow to Hogwarts. The boy walked down the path and out of the park. He continued down the streets of the small city outside London's bordeers until he reached the suburbs, and then a large house on the corner of the street. He walked into the house and walked up the stairs. He looked in the rooms that the new arrivals would be staying at and counted three beds in one of the rooms, and three beds in the other. Odd. He entered his room and saw another bed in his perfectly clean room, covered in sea green sheets and silver pillows. He ripped off his cloak and sat down at his desk and pulled out a roll of parchment. He wrote;

_Dear Professor Dumbledore, _

_It didn't go as planned. I have a secondary option that _

_I am hopeful of discussing with you tomorrow when you _

_arrive to greet the newcomers._

_Signed, Brian Hathaway_

He folded up the note and sealed it, stamping it with his initials. He turned over the note and addressed it to the Headmaster. He opened his window and called out,

"Asteria!" A jet black owl flew onto the ledge of the window. It nipped Brian's finger and stuck out her leg, and he tied the letter to it. The owl flew off into the lasting few rays of the sunlight to deliver the message.

-Line Break-

**PERCY**

"Chiron, explain this to me again, I'm- we're all a little confused," I looked around the room and my eyes fell upon my beautiful girlfriend, and her brows were furrowed.

"What's confusing? You will be going to a home near London, and you will meet a man named Albus Dumbledore the day after you arrive. He will give you your things, and then the day after that- Yes, Thalia?"

"What things? like is he gonna show up with some magic carpets or a blazing sword from Hades?

"I cannot reveal much information, but you will be assisting three children on their own quest to end the long suffering of their world. After you receive the objects from Dumbledore, you will be transported to a school, afte-"

"Oh, gods. Not another school," I said out loud. I looked over at Leo and then frank and both were hitting their heads on the ping-pong meeting table. "Chiron. You cant be serious. We need to stay here to train-"

"No, Perseus," He said with a raised tone, "You will be helping these people, and you might learn a thing or two from them."

"C'mon seaweed brain, this could be fun for once. Let's just do it without complaining," Annabeth said.

"So how will we be getting there? You did say this was in London, right?"

"Remember the water-travelling I taught you?" Chiron asked.

"Obviously,"

"Well, tomorrow morning, Nico and Hazel will be travelling together through the shadows, and you will be water travelling. The rest will fly on brooms with members of the Order of the Phoenix. Any questions?" Everyone was looking around, and finally, Piper inquired,

"What about our stuff?"

"Pack anything you feel would be necessary. This trip will last until the beginning of next year's summer." Clearly Chiron hadn't revealed this information because of the responses of the 7 demi-gods.

"What?"

"Excuse me?"

"Hold up. You're talking a whole school year there?" I turned my attention to Hazel. "You cant be serious,"

"It's time for you all to get your cabins ready for afternoon activities." Said Chiron, trying to change the subject. Nico, Annabeth, Leo, Thalia, and I walked out of the Big house while Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Piper stayed. We continued over to the cabins. This quest was gonna be interesting.


	2. It's the Start of Something New

**Nico**

As someone who values their sleep, I wasn't happy when Will woke me up in the middle of the night. He didn't say a word, he just grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my bunk. He lead me on a hike into and through the forest. We climbed up, and arrived at a small clearing with a wooden bench and a view of the cabins below us. He sat down and I sat next to him. He put his arm around me and started humming softly. He hummed one of the hymns he would use to heal campers in the infirmary. It started to put me to sleep, so I rested my head on his shoulder. My eyelids drooped once, twice, and I was out.

**Percy**

Annabeth and I looked ahead into the small field in front of us, clinging to the feeling of the other's presence. Then suddenly, 5 people appeared before our eyes. We jumped at the sudden arrival of the Order. I Drew Riptide and Annabeth pulled out a small dagger from her belt. Leo conjured a ball of fire in his hand, and Thalia drew her bow.

"Easy there, kids. We are the ones taking you to London." Warned a girl with pink hair.

"Ah, right on time! Perfect. Stand down my fighters, these are friends." Said Chiron as he galloped up to the small crowd in full Centaur form. Percy and Thalia slowly lowered their weapons, as Leo extinguished the fire in his hand. Annabeth still had her hand on her knife as Chiron continued to speak.

The first person Chiron introduced to us was a woman, Nymphadora Tonks, who had hot pink hair and pale skin, the second, Alistar Moody, had an electric blue eye whirring around his socket. The third, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had dark chocolate-colored skin, while the fourth, Arthur Weasley, looked like a stereotypical Irish potato farmer. The fifth, and final person was Sirius black, a thin man who bore a black, wiry beard. They were all carrying brooms that clearly weren't for cleaning. They had polished handles, and the bundle of twigs at the bottom was too neat. I figured they were for racing or something like that. I turned around, and saw Nico get up from the bench and started to walk towards them. Will grabbed his hand and he turned to face him.

"Remember me, okay?"

"I will never forget you," he pulled Will close to him, and their foreheads touched.

"Perc-" Started Annabeth, but she turned and faced Nico and stopped.

The two stayed there for a moment, and then Nico broke away. Wil pulled him back in and gave the smallest kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Shadow Prince."

"I love you too, Solstice."

"Are you two done having your moment, yet?" I asked, unintentionally loud. I realized that everyone heard me and was now looking at the pair. Crap, this wouldn't be good for me later. They froze, and Will looked at me like a deer in headlights. Nico glared at me and took a few steps away from Will. He mouthed to me,

"You're dead."

Chiron sent the other 6 on their way, each partnering with a order member to fly transatlantic, all the way to London. All of us demigods put our things in an expanding bag that seemed to have endless space that Alistair held, but stayed about the size of a small purse. We were all shocked by what the seemingly small bag could fit that much, and when we asked how, he replied one word,

"Magic."

After everyone's bags were eaten by the purse, they all mounted brooms, and took off. Chiron instructed Nico and Hazel to shadow travel to Brian Hathaway's house, and when they got there, to send an Iris-message to him. Hazel was visibly shaking, she had never shadow travelled before.

"How are we going to go to him without knowing where he is, or ever being there before?" asked Hazel.

"Don't worry. I've been to Brian's house a few times," Said Nico, firmly. He put his arm around Hazel's waist, and pulled her close to him. Hazel was still clearly scared, but Nico wanted to get this over quickly. He looked over at Will, who had moved very little from where he was when he and Nico were saying their goodbyes. Nico looked at him for a minute, and then closed his eyes.

"When are we going to leave?" Hazel said. Nico replied with,

"Now." She didn't have a second to process what he had said because they just disappeared. While we waited, Chiron made me Water-travel from where we were to the beach, then to the Big house, to my Cabin, and finally to the beach again. Around 5 minutes later, a thin vortex of mist appeared in front of me, and Chiron trotted over as it grew. Nico and Hazel were standing inside a room, filled with amazing paintings of all the Greek gods, landscapes, and animals that looked so real, they could've popped out of the canvases and killed you. They told Chiron that they made it safe, and they were in Brian's Study. The mist started to dissipate when Nico started to say

"Chiron, how do I get there?" I asked, desperately.

"Just picture him in your mind." Okay, simple enough. I pictured a very fat, five three, 190 pound boy in my head with combed over sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes you could get lost in if you looked in them for too long. I opened my eyes up, and saw a column of water a few inches taller than me with a few soapy bubbles in it.

"Good luck, Percy. Gods know you need it. I looked up into the mid-morning sun for a brief second, looked back into the ocean behind me and sent a quick prayer to my father for guidance and luck. I took a step into the column, and was sucked into a pitch black tube of darkness.


End file.
